Petualangan Cinta
by Fbl Lee Yanz
Summary: Cinta terlarang Sasuke dan Naruto terbongkar oleh orang tua Naruto. Naruto akan dikirim ke luar negri namun Sasuke menculik Naruto sebelum hal buruk itu terjadi. berhasilkah Sasuke menculik Naruto? SN, SEQUEL dari Damn! I Love My Rival


_**Petualangan Cinta**_

_**By Yanz**_

Catatan: oiya masih ada yang ingat cerpenku yang judulnya **Damn! my rival is my love**? Kali ini aku mau membuat cerpen sambungan dari cerpen tersebut tentang kelanjutan hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto semoga lebih menghibur dari sebelumnya..

"Hei cepat bangun!" panggil seseorang disela-sela ketidak sadaran gue.

Gue buka mata gue perlahan dan ternyata ada Sasuke di depan gue berjongkok dengan tidak elitnya di depan muka gue, "Teme.. akhirnya lu datang juga," kata gue seneng dan langsung memeluk erat badannya.

"Dobe, gue lihat status facebook lu tadi sore, bener lu mau dikirim ke Taiwan sama orang tua lu?" Tanya Sasuke. Gue cuma bisa menganggukkan kepala gue dengan lemas.

"Lu gak boleh pergi, lu tau kan gue gak bisa hidup tanpa lu, seminggu kita gak ketemu gue jadi sakit-sakitan, gak nafsu makan, susah tidur."

"Gue juga sama, Teme lu liat kan gue."

"Iya, gue bisa liat, berantakan banget lu kaya kucing kecebur got."

"Kampret lu, gue kangen juga malah diejekin bukannya diromantisin."

"Iya sayang sini abang Sasu cipok!"

"Udah ah… jadi lu ngapain ke sini? Mau say good bye dan nginap di kamar gue? Cari mati lu."

"Bukan, gue mau ngajak lu kabur. Di Suna ada sahabat lama gue yang 'sama kaya kita' katanya dia punya tempat kost, kita bisa numpang hidup di sana, dari pada kepisah selamanya."

Gue merenung sejenak, "Gue gak yakin…"

"Udah jangan kebanyakan mikir, sekarang gosok gigi, cuci muka, pakai baju yang tebal dan kemasin barang-barang penting lu, kita kabur buat menjalin hidup baru hanya berdua."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jam tangan gue menunjukkan pukul 03:30, suhu di kota Konoha atau di mana pun pasti dingin bila jam segini, dan dengan tololnya gue mau-mau saja kabur bareng pacar tergoblok gue, tapi biarpun begitu dia jiwa dan raga gue *ceileh lebay*, jadi ceritanya gini makanya kami kabur, gue dan Sasuke sudah pacaran 3 tahun tanpa ada yang tau, kami satu kampus sekarang, kemana-mana bareng, orang tua Sasuke dan orang tua gue taunya kami sahabat baik makanya Sasuke sering nginap ke rumah gue, tapi suatu hari di pagi hari gue dan Sasuke berciuman di kamar, gak tau kenapa nyokap buka kamar gue tanpa ngetuk pintu, alhasil kita ketahuan, gue dan Sasuke disidang. Habis-habisan gue dipukulin bokap dan Sasuke dilarang menghubungi gue apalagi ketemu gue, suasana rumah benar-benar mencekam. Jujur gue takut, gue gak nyangka bakal ketahuan tapi mau bagaimana lagi, waktu gak bisa diputar.

Demi menyembunyikan malu dan kesembuhan gue, orang tua gue memutuskan pindah ke Taiwan di mana asal mereka dulu. Gue benar-benar shock dan memberontak sebisa mungkin tapi tetap gue kalah, bokap gue jago kelahi cuy… gue dikurung di kamar selama persiapan mau pindah, gue gak nafsu makan susah tidur, yang gue fikirin selalu Sasuke, kadang gue nangis juga kalau harus ngebayangin berpisah dengannya, gak sebentar kami berhubungan, pahit manisnya sudah kami hadapi dengan lapang dada. Sekarang HP gue disita tapi untungnya laptop gue gak disita jadi masih fb-an dan twitter-an, sepanjang hari gue curhat betapa menderitanya gue yang dikandang bagaikan hewan dan sekarang harus di kirim ke Taiwan tapi untungnya Sasuke datang, hati gue lega, entah bagaimana caranya gue diskripsikan kesenangan gue setelah seminggu gak berjumpa.

"Peluk erat-erat, huny~" ujar Sasuke yang sekarang lagi nyetir motor.

"Alay lu hahaha… emmm gue peluk sudah," kata gue sambil memeluk erat pinggangnya, gue kangen banget aroma badannya, akhirnya gue bisa mencium aromanya lagi.

Sepanjang jalan gue dan Sasuke ngobrol panjang lebar, terlalu banyak kejadian yang kami alami selama berpisah, tapi gue lega… Akhirnya bisa saling ejek lagi, saling menganiaya dan berlebay ria. Apa kami pantas disebut sepasang kekasih? Hahaha yaa orang yang liat mungkin ngira kami kaya tikus dan kucing dimana pun dan kapan pun selalu ribut namun nempel kaya perangko, tapi ada kalanya kita juga mesra kalau cuma berduaan, dan dia paling pandai bikin muka gue merah kaya tomat…

Waktu gak bikin cinta kita luntur malah semakin cinta.

"Eh bentar bentar… ada orang kecelakaan, kita berhenti dulu," kata Sasuke.

"Tapi sepi gini jalanan, pasti bahaya Teme…"

"Masa lu tega liat korban kecelakaan ditelantarin gitu aja? Mana hati nurani lu.. tolong lah."

"Ya.. ya.. ya.."

Saat gue dan Sasuke turun buat nyamperin orang yang kecelakaan tadi, kami malah ditodong banyak orang dengan pisau sekitar 4 orang dan parahnya orang yang kami kira korban kecelakaan tadi malah bangun dan ikutan menodong kami.

"Serahin semua barang kalian!" ancam salah satu dari perampok tadi.

"AARRGGHH.. KITA DIRAMPOK TEME!"

"Jangan banyak bacot! Lu mau mati hah?"

Saat tuh para perampok mau ngerampas tas kami, Sasuke malah ngelawan dan sok sok jagoan tapi malah digebukin, gue cuma bisa dorong semua perampok itu dan lempar semua barang-barang gue ke meraka supaya cepat pergi, dan akhirnya mereka pergi dengan semua barang kami tidak terkecuali motor Sasuke.

"Bego lu! Kenapa dikasih semua!"

"Lu yang bego, mau mati apa, kalau sampai lu kenapa-kenapa gue akan maki habis-habisan kuburan lu."

Sasuke cuma terdiam dengan lutut di depan dadanya, gue juga diam. Kita sadar dalam kondisi yang gak menguntungkan, berada di jalanan sepi dengan hutan lebat di pinggir jalan, tanpa kendaraan tanpa harta apapun, gue mulai takut dan menyesali rencana kaburnya kami.

"Lu liat kan? Baru awal saja sudah kena musibah! Tuhan tuh gak setuju dengan rencana kita dan pasti perjalanan kita gak akan lancar!"

"Jadi lu nyesel ikut gue?" katanya sinis, "Sempit banget otak lu, ini namanya hubungan kita lagi diuji, dan perlu perjuangan buat dapetin cinta kita, lu gak mau berjuang demi hubungan kita hmm?" lanjutnya.

Gue terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian memeluknya dari samping, "Maaf…"

"Sekarang ayo bangkit! Lu mau kita terpuruk gitu aja ditempat sepi begini?"

"Gak lah, ayo jalan!"

Gue dan Sasuke berjalan cukup jauh dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah peradaban, gue liat ada banyak pondok kecil, "Eh kita istirahat dulu disini," kata Sasuke.

"Boleh juga, sekarang masih pukul 04:00 jadi masih ngantuk, ayo tidur!"

Akhirnya gue dan Sasuke tidur di pondok kecil yang memiliki atap daun namun tak berdinding, kami tidur berhadapan, Sasuke terus natap wajah gue seolah ada yang ingin dia katakana tapi ragu, lalu… perlahan wajahnya mendekat, gue buru-buru nutup mata, rupanya dia cium kening gue.

"Gue sayang banget sama lu, gapapa gue mengalami hidup susah juga, yang penting lu selalu ada di samping gue."

Saat Sasuke jadi so sweet gitu gue malah masang tampang bego kaya gini (OAO) heran aja, dan bingung harus apa kalau lebaynya kumat, tapi dalam hati gue ngakak juga.

"Halah gombal lu, ayo tidur! Biasanya dalam hitungan detik lu bisa terlelap."

Sasuke gak menjawab, malah ngelus pipi gue. Gue jadi merinding, gak enak juga kalau dia macam-macam di tempat terbuka gini jadi gue munggungin dia, dia marah dan ngacak-ngacak rambut gue dengan gemas, "Hah… payah lu!" bentaknya namun kemudian meluk pinggang gue dari belakang, gue cuma senyum dan menutup mata gue, rasa hangat yang bikin kami berdua terlelap dengan cepat.

-0-0-0-

BYUUURR!

Gue dan Sasuke langsung terbangun begitu guyuran air mengenai kami. Gue merem melek berusaha mencerna kejadian apakah gerangan yang terjadi, "Woi ini lapak gue, ngapain kalian tidur diamari?" kata seorang bapak-bapak yang begitu sangar.

"Maaf pak, kami cuma numpang istirahat, Dobe ayo pergi," kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan gue, gue mengerutkan kening dan menekuk muka karena kesal.

Rupanya kami berada di pasar tradisional dan sekarang mulai ramai, ada banyak makanan yang buat gue nelen ludah, laper~

KRIUK~ KRIUK~

"Perut lu bunyi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, gue laper say~"

"Say say, lagi ada maunya aja lu manis sama gue," kata Sasuke kesal, gue cuma cengengsan.

"Ada uang gak?"

"Gak ada bego, kan tadi malam dirampok."

Gue langsung murung dan jalan ninggalin Sasuke, tapi gak lama gue dapat ide setelah melihat ada orang jualan gitar, "Mas, minjem gitarnya sebentar boleh?" tanya gue sama orang yang jualan gitar.

"Silahkan dek."

Sasuke berlari mendekati gue, "Kita ngamen?"

"Yoi! Lu kan bisa main gitar kan? Gue yang nyanyi…"

"Sipp huny."

JRENG~~~

Hari ini adalah lembaran baru bagiku  
ku di sini karena kau yang memilihku  
tak pernah ku ragu akan cintamu  
inilah diriku dengan melodi untukmu

dan bila aku berdiri  
tegar sampai hari ini  
bukan karena kuat dan hebatku  
semua karena cinta  
semua karena cinta  
tak mampu diriku dapat berdiri tegak  
terima kasih cinta

tak pernah ku ragu akan cintamu  
inilah diriku dengan melodi untukmu

dan bila aku berdiri  
tegar sampai hari ini  
bukan karena kuat dan hebatku  
semua karena cinta  
semua karena cinta  
tak mampu diriku dapat berdiri tegak  
terima kasih cinta  
terima kasih cinta  
terima kasih cinta  
terima kasih cinta

PROOK! PROOK! PROOK!

Ada banyak tepuk tangan yang kami dapatkan begitu pun uang dari yang seribuan sampai lima ribuan berserakan di kaki kami, dengan cepat kami ambil uang-uang tersebut.

-0-0-0-

"Perut kenyang hatipun senang!" sorak gue dengan gembira karena bisa membeli makan bermodalkan suara merdu gue.

"Saking senengnya saos sosisnya belepotan di bibir lu," kata Sasuke yang kemudian menyeka kotoran saos di bibir gue dengan tatapan kasih sayang, begitu pun gue natap dia dalam-dalam.

"KYAAA~~~" kami sempat kaget saat ada segerombol cewek yang berteriak histeris namun dengan senyum merekah di bibir mereka saat melihat kami dengan adegan berusan.

"Mungkin Fujoshi," bisik Sasuke.

"Apaan tuh?"

"Cewek-cewek yang suka gay, sudahlah, abaikan… lanjut makannya huny hehe.."

"Gue sudah kelar, ayo lanjut."

Selesai makan kami pun berjalan lagi walau tak tentu arah, sepanjang jalan kami melewati komplek perumahan yang cukup sepi, padahal masih jam 09:00 tapi sepertinya orang-orang sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Waktu dijalan kami tidak sengaja melihat seorang ibu-ibu mengunci rumahnya dan meletakkan kuncinya di bawah karpet, "Hei… coba lihat, ada yang ceroboh menaruh kunci rumah," bisik Sasuke pada gue.

"Hmm lalu?"

"Tunggu sampai ibu-ibu itu pergi jauh, kita menyelinap masuk,"

"ARE YOU NUTS?"

"Terserah lu lah, ikut gue atau enggak?"

"Rese lu…"

Gue pun mengikuti ide gila Sasuke, kami masuk. Sasuke membuka kulkas dirumah itu serasa rumah sendiri, "Hah… takut gue, Teme."

"Nyantai ajalah…"

"Bakat jadi maling lu."

"Cepetan lu mandi sana! Biar wangi, badan lu asem bener, pasti gak mandi semingguan!"

"Hehehe tau saja, yaudah gue cari dulu kamar mandinya."

-0-0-0-0-

Selesai mandi gue masuk ke kamar yang sangat cantik karena serba pink, baunya juga wangi, pasti kamar cewek. Baring di kasur yang empuk dan hangat itu, aroma yang menyejukkan bikin gue terhanyut dan mau tidur, "Hoi disini lu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hmmm… Sudahkah lu mandi?"

"Sudah barusan, nih gue nyolong kemeja putih yang punya rumah."

"Hmmm sini~"

Sasuke menghempaskan badannya dikasur samping gue dan memeluk gue, "Hemm huny wangi."

"Diam ah… yang wangi itu kamarnya."

Zz.. Zz.. Zz..

Seperti biasa Sasuke selalu tidur dalam hitungan detik, "Payah…" gumam gue. Dan mata gue ikutan ngantuk, akhirnya gue tertidur.

-0-0-0-

"MALIIING!" suara teriakan barusan langsung membangunkan kami berdua, rupanya si pemilik rumah sudah pulang, dengan tergesa-gesa kami berusaha mencari jalan kabur.

"ARRGGHH!" teriak Sasuke saat sandal yang dilemparkan si pemilik rumah mengenai kepalanya.

"Cepetan lewat jendela!" teriak gue. Dan akhirnya kami berhasil kabur dan lari sejauh mungkin.

Langit kembali gelap, kami berjalan cukup jauh… Gue kembali gelisah melihat kondisi yang kembali sepi, yaa namanya juga Suna, masih banyak lahan kosong dan hutan, jalanan dipinggirnya malah hutan harusnya ada orang yang membuat rumah dilahan kosong begini!

"Eh… lu denger suara musik disco gak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Gila aja lu, mana ada suara di tempat sepi begini."

"Coba denger baik-baik! Suaranya makin jelas."

"Eeem.. iya juga ya, ayo jalan ke depan, kali ada kehidupan di sana."

Kami pun jalan ke depan, gak lama kami menemukan satu rumah yang terlihat cukup besar, di depan rumah itu ada banyak mobil-mobil mewah dan kendaraan lain, apa ini diskotik? Tapi terlihat seperti rumah biasa dengan taman yang cukup luas di depannya, "Aduh… perut gue kok tiba-tiba mules?" kata gue sambil megangin perut.

"Sana buang air di semak-semak!" jawab Sasuke.

"Ogah… mending temenin gue masuk ke rumah itu, lagian ada banyak orang masuk juga.."

Akhirnya gue dan Sasuke melangkah masuk, di depan kami bertemu seorang wanita setengah baya yang berdandan sangat menor, "Permisi, toiletnya dimana?" tanya gue sama wanita tadi.

"Ahahaha… Coba kamu kebelakang rumah aja cakep, pasti ada," jawab wanita tadi dengan centil dan mencubit pipi gue.

"Makasih… Teme ayo!" kata gue sambil narik tangan Sasuke.

"Apaan? Ogah gue ke toilet bareng lu, sendirian aja napa, entar gue tungguin disini."

"Hmm awas lu macem-macem."

-0-0-0-

"Aah… lega gue hehe," kata gue ngelus-ngelus perut setelah selesai boker.

"KYAAA~~~" gue sedikit kaget melihat segerombolan cewek-cewek cantik dengan dandanan mewah berteriak histeris di depan gue.

"Cute banget nih anak," kata salah satu cewek tadi sambil meluk gue.

"Ahh.. maaf mbak, tolong lepas!" kata gue berusaha lepasin pelukan tuh orang.

Tapi cewek-cewek lain malah meluk gue dan bikin gue makin sesek, "Kamu mau jadi pelangganku gak? Dijamin puas banget~" kata wanita yang lain. Pelanggan? Apa maksudnya? Ini tempat apaan memang kok banyak cewek gak bener.

"Ogah! Gue gak suka cewek! Eh maksudnya gue gak suka cewek gak bener kaya kalian."

''Ih jangan munafik dong, ngapain ke rumah border kalau gak main cewek?"

"Ini rumah border? Aduh maaf mbak, saya gak niat begituan, Cuma minjem toilet tadi."

"Gak bayar juga gak papa, aku kasih gratis deh kalau buat cowok secakep kamu."

Gue makin bergidik geli saat cewek-cewek gak bener tadi melakukan adegan layak sensor di badan gue, ya mungkin karena gue punya setengah kenormalan akhirnya 'dede' gue bangkit juga.

"Tolonglah jangan kotori perjuangan cinta gue dengan hal kotor ini!" teriak gue geram.

"Cinta?" Tanya seorang cewek yang paling cantik dan menghentikan tindakannya.

"Iya cinta."

"Gak nyangka zaman sekarang masih ada yang mikirin cinta, tulus kah?"

"Tentu tulus, mati-matian gue dan pasangan gue perjuangin cinta terlarang kami."

Semuanya tercengok dan melepaskan gue, "Perjuangkan ya, salut lah.. mana pasanganmu yang berhasil membuatmu menolak kami? kami mau lihat."

Gue dan cewek-cewek tadi pun keluar buat mencari Sasuke, rupanya dia asik makan sambil digerayangi cewek-cewek, "Apaan Teme! Kan gue bilang tadi jangan macam-macam!" teriak gue marah.

"Lu bisa liat kan gue gak macam-macam tapi mereka yang macam-macam!"

"Gak rela gue, apaan nih bekas-bekas lipstick nempel di leher dan baju lu?"

"Lu malah lebih parah! Apaan tuh bekas lipstick di dekat selangkangan lu?"

"CUKUP!" kata wanita setengah baya yang kami temui di depan tadi, kami berdua pun tertunduk dalam diam, "Jadi kalian sepasang kekasih?" lanjutnya.

"Iya," jawab kami bersamaan.

"Pantas saja menolak, rupanya kalian gay?" tanya cewek lain.

"Terserah kalian mau bilang apa yang pasti kami harus pergi sekarang," jawab Sasuke.

"Aduh, maafkan kelancangan kami semua."

Gue dan Sasuke akhirnya menceritakan semua kejadian yang kami alami, dan syukurlah cewek-cewek PSK ini gak mengejek malah mendukung kami, kami diberikan hidangan yang begitu nikmat, ternyata benar dibalik kesusahan ada kemudahan, dan gue gak bisa lupakan perjalanan gue dengan Sasuke kali ini.

-0-0-0-

Kami melambaikan tangan dengan semua PSK yang kami kenal tadi, dan pemilik rumah bordir itu mendekati kami, "Ambil kunci mobil ini, mobilnya ada di di ujung sana, diam-diam ya, cepat!"

"Makasih nyonya!" kata gue semangat.

Perjalanan dilanjutkan….

-0-0-

"Gila! Kenapa poster kita dimana-mana?" kata Sasuke saat melihat poster kami menempel di warung.

"Bahaya Teme, ayo kita cabut!"

"Eh tunggu, mereka kan orang yang dicari mati atau hidup itu bukan?" kata seseorang yang juga nongkrong di warung.

"Iye bener! Ayo kita tangkap!"

Dengan cepat gue dan Sasuke lari menuju mobil tapi berhasil dihalangi orang-orang, "JANGAN SAMPAI MEREKA KABUR! HARGA MEREKA 1 M." teriak orang-orang yang menggerombongi kami.

Kami menerobos kerumunan dan berlari lagi namun…

BRUUK!

Sasuke terjatuh dalam lubang besar bekas jalan perbaikan, "Teme cepetan naik!" teriak gue.

"Lari duluan bego!"

"Mana bisa kalau tanpa lu!"

"Cepetan!" kata gue ngulurin tangan namun keburu gue di tangkap.

"Gebukin orang yang masuk lubang itu!" kata salah satu orang yang mengejar kami.

Sasuke pun ditarik dan dipukulin, dan gue hanya bisa meronta-ronta saat mereka tangkap, "Hentikan! Gue mohon hentikan bego!" teriak gue sejadinya, dan akhirnya mereka berhenti memukuli Sasuke.

"Bawa aja gue, tapi lepasin dia, gue kan yang jadi target utama!" lanjut gue.

"Bego luh.." kata Sasuke tersengal-sengal dengan darah yang mengalir di bibirnya.

"Bawa aja mereka keduanya."

-0-0-0-

Kami berdua di tampung di kantor desa dan di tonton banyak orang di desa itu, "Bego…" kata Sasuke dengan lirih.

Dengan muka datar gue jawab, "Game over, memang seharusnya gue pulang."

"Gak akan gue biarin!"

"Biarin gue pergi, sama gue lu cuma akan celaka dan menderita."

"Gue gak perduli!"

"Sudah seharusnya begini Teme, gue akhirnya sadar kalau kita gak bisa bersama selamanya, lu juga harus buka otak lu! Terlalu banyak rintangan, dan gue gak sanggup Teme, lepasin gue…"

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya dan gue lihat ada tetesan air yang jatuh ke lantai, "Teme, lihat gue," kata gue, tapi Sasuke gak jawab, mendongakkan wajahnya pun enggak. Cepat atau lambat memang ini takdir kita Teme, gue paling gak tahan kalau lu harus disakitin begini, lebih baik gue nurut sama ortu gue dari pada lu dalam masalah.

-0-0-0-

Gue buka foto-foto gue sama Sasuke dulu, senyum tipis terpancar di wajah gue padahal hati gue menangis. Gue cuma bisa menatap jendela pesawat dan melihat daratan yang semakin menjauh, selamat tinggal Teme…

END

TOLONG JANGAN BUNUH SAYA~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OAO cukup review keluhan dan ketidak puasan kalian


End file.
